The Club
by rangers21A
Summary: Cassie finally gets her chance to join her friends' secret sex club. This fic is a sequel to my other Young Justice fic, New Experiences, and takes place right after the events in the season two episode Beneath
1. Chapter 1

_The Club_

Cassie was on cloud nine. Just a few minutes ago, she, M'gann, Barbara, and Karen had returned from a mission in Bialya: her final test to get into their secret sex club.

For the last three months, Cassie had been put through grueling initiation tests. Since she started her initiation process, she had been spanked by every member of the team (twice), had been forced to go on a mission completely naked, and even had to have a conjugal visit with not one, not two, but three different Belle Reve prisoners. But it was all worth it.

"Congratulations, Cassie." M'gann told her as she, Barbara, and Karen led her on to the Bio Ship. "We just have to pick up a few more members of the club first."

Cassie was practically jumping up and down she was so excited. She was glad just to have M'gann, Barbara, and Karen around.

The four of them flew first to Palo Alto. When they arrived, Cassie was surprised to see Artemis come aboard the Bio Ship. "Artemis? You're in the club too?" Cassie said.

"In the club? Honey, I started the club." Artemis replied. "We picking up you-know-who too?" She asked M'gann.

"Mm hmm. Then we can have Cassie's final initiation test."

Cassie turned to M'gann in shock. "What?! I thought the Bialya mission was my final test!"

M'gann only smiled. She flew the Bio Ship in silence up through the atmosphere into space, docking at the Watchtower. "Hey, Zatanna." M'gann said as her old friend came aboard.

Zatanna eyed Cassie with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "This the newbie?"

Cassie was growing nervous as the other five girls kept looking at her. "Um... What _is_ my final test, anyways?" She asked.

"We'll show you." M'gann purred. "Zatanna!"

" _Ffucdnah eht hctib!_ " Suddenly, Cassie's hands her bound behind her back in handcuffs. " _Evomer ruo stnemrag dna evig su lla skcoc!_ "

Cassie looked around at the five naked girls surrounding her, each with a ten-inch long dick. "Your final test," M'gann purred, "is to fuck all of us at once."

On the one hand, Cassie was shocked at what her final test was. On the other hand, she was positively ecstatic about what her final test was. Fucking five hot girls, each with a giant cock, was quite possibly the best final test she could have gotten!

"Okay," Cassie said, "but I'm doing it my way!" She broke free from her handcuffs easily with her super strength, grabbing Karen and Artemis' cocks in a vice grip and putting Barbara's in her mouth. While she rubbed off Karen and Artemis and blew Barbara, M'gann and Zatanna shoved their cocks in each of Cassie's holes.

"Holy shit!" Karen moaned as Cassie gave her the best handjob of her life. "I fucking _love_ super strength!"

"Damn right!" Artemis replied, already close to cumming.

"Her ass is super tight too!" M'gann moaned, pounding Cassie's asshole as hard as she could.

"Ahh!" Zatanna moaned, her cock buried deep in Cassie's pussy. "I'm so close!"

Cassie was about ready to cum herself. With two girls deep inside of her, it was getting tough to contain herself.

"Get ready girls!" Barbara said. Each of them surrounded Cassie, rubbing their cocks like crazy, until finally...

"AAAAAAAAH!" They each let loose, showering Cassie in cum.

As Cassie licked herself clean, an idea popped into her head. "Zatanna," she purred, "give me a cock too."

" _Evomer ruo skcoc dna evig eissac eno won!_ " Cassie, with her newly formed cock, approached Barbara first. She shoved her dick inside her pussy and began pounding it as hard as she could. "Ohhhh, fuuuuck!" Barbara moaned. "Yes! Fuck me harder, Cassie! I need to cum again so badly!"

Cassie bent over to suck on Barbara's nipples as well, which pushed her over the edge a few moments later. "Your turn, Karen." Cassie called, moving over and inserting herself inside Karen.

"Ahh! It's so big!" Karen moaned. "I love it!" Cassie fucked Karen until she came too, then moved on to Artemis, then Zatanna, and then finally...

"M'gann, I've got something special in mind for you." Cassie flipped M'gann around on to her hands and knees and shoved her cock in her ass.

"Ohhh, YES!" M'gann was practically screaming from pleasure as Cassie pounded her ass raw. M'gann reached down and started rubbing her clit for extra pleasure. "Fuck me, Cassie! Make me cum!" Cassie gave M'gann a super strength-enhanced slap on the ass, which only seemed to get her more riled up. "Spank me harder! Make me your bitch!"

Cassie kept at it, spanking her with each thrust, until M'gann had came too. "Aah! Here it comes!" Cassie moaned. "Line up, girls! Asses out!"

The girls all lined up in front of Cassie, displaying their asses for her. Cassie took a turn with each of them, covering their asses with cum.

"Whew!" Cassie panted, sitting down to relax. "So, am I in the club?"

The other girls were in too much of a pleasure-induced stupor to respond. All M'gann could do was nod. After a moment's rest, Zatanna got up. "Hey, why don't we have a little celebration for our new member?"

Within minutes, the girls were back to fucking each other senseless. Karen and Barbara were 69ing in one corner of the room, M'gann was pounding Artemis in the ass in another, and Cassie was fucking Zatanna in both holes at once with the two cocks Zatanna had just given her. They were having such a good time, they didn't even notice the Bio Ship door opening.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" The girls turned in surprise to see Black Canary standing there. M'gann had been so keen to start Cassie's final initiation test that she had forgotten to take off from the Watchtower.

"Um... Would you believe we're having a club meeting?" Cassie offered sheepishly.

A cruel glint appeared in Black Canary's eye. "It would appear," she said, "that some punishment is in order."

The girls didn't know what they were in for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Punishment_

"First things first," Black Canary said, eyeing the six girls cruelly, "M'gann, take off. I don't want anyone interrupting your punishment."

M'gann obeyed, taking off and putting the Bio Ship in an orbit around Earth. "Secondly, have shackles drop from the ceiling."

M'gann obeyed, telepathically creating six pairs of shackles from the ceiling, which Canary used to chain up each of the girls. "Good," she purred, "now, Zatanna, give me a paddle."

Zatanna gulped, but obeyed, magically summoning a large paddle for Black Canary. "Now for your punishment." Canary turned on Barbara first, bringing the paddle down on her ass. Barbara squealed from both pain and pleasure as Canary kept spanking her as hard as she could. "You like being punished, don't you, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress!" Barbara moaned. "Punish me more!"

"You've been naughty, haven't you, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress! I've been so bad!"

Canary kept spanking Barbara until her ass was nice and red. "Your turn, bitch." She said to Karen, smacking her ass with the paddle now. "Take your punishment and like it!"

"Aah!" Karen moaned. "Yes, mistress! Spank me harder!"

Once Karen had had her fair share of punishment, Canary moved on to Artemis, then Zatanna, then Cassie, until she reached M'gann. "Ah, the ringleader of the group." Canary purred. "I've got something special in mind for you. Let everyone else down." M'gann obeyed and retracted everyone else's shackles. "Everyone is going to take a turn punishing M'gann. Don't hold back."

M'gann smiled. She was hoping Canary would try this. "Girls, now!"

The other five girls grabbed Canary, pinning her to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" She grunted. "I'm the mistress! You do what I say!"

M'gann grabbed the paddle from the floor and telekinetically ripped off Canary's clothes. "I think you misunderstand." M'gann purred. "You never were the mistress. _We're_ the ones in control now, bitch."

She summoned a new pair of chains, binding Canary to the floor with her ass in the air. "Girls, show her how we punish bitches in the club."

Each of the girls took a turn punishing Canary, each using their powers to their advantage. Cassie's super-strength spanking made Canary's ass nice and red, Karen stung her ass for as long as she could, Artemis and Barbara borrowed paddles from Zatanna, and Zatanna magically summoned an array of different toys to use on her.

Finally, it was M'gann's turn. She morphed an extra pair of arms to use, spanking Canary with four paddles at once. "Who's the bitch now, Canary?"

"I am!" Canary moaned. "Punish me more, mistress! I deserve all of it! I've been so bad!"

After what seemed like an eternity for Canary, the punishment ended. "You've been a good bitch," M'gann's said, "so here's a reward."

She grew an enormous cock and shoved it deep in Canary's ass. "Aah! Mistress, my ass is still sensitive! Please be gentle."

M'gann's slapped Canary's ass again. "You'll take your reward and like it, bitch!" She exclaimed forcefully, pounding her ass even rougher. "Fuck, your ass is tight! I'm gonna cum!" M'gann's pulled out and squirted a huge load of cum in Canary's face. "Why don't the rest of you have a turn?" She said to the other girls.

They each took a turn giving Canary a reward, fucking her in the ass and cumming in her face. Eventually, they were all done, leaving Canary sore and dripping in cum.

"Okay, you girls have had your fun," Canary said, "now why don't you let me go?"

The girls all exchanged a look. "Actually," M'gann said mischievously, "how about we turn this ship around back to the Watchtower so the whole League can see how we made you our bitch?"

Canary gritted her teeth. As they flew back to the Watchtower for more humiliation, Canary silently swore that she would get them all back for this someday.

Someday soon


End file.
